The 28th anual Hunger Games
by Maximum Ridde
Summary: Its the 28th Hunger Games and District 2 tribute Jezabell Miller finds herself in an uncomfortable position. Survive and make it back to her family, was all she thought she had to worry about. But when her long time best friend volunteers she now has to worry about him as well. Rated T because its the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about the 28th annual Hunger Games. Its the first one I've written, so I'm sorry if its really bad.  
**

**THE HUNGER GAMES FANFICTION: JEZABELL MILLER**

Chapter 1

I wake up to the sun streaming through my window. _What day is it today?_ I wonder. Looking around I see my house, my room. It's small, and has no color, but that's okay I like it that way. I live in district 2 , the district known for masonry. Or as I like to call it, the Capitols lap dogs.

Lugging myself out of bed, and slump over to the door, looking over I see my calendar. _Oh that's what day it is, _I think to myself. Today is the day that most people dread, and others love. Today is the reaping. How could I not remember that, everyone knows that, everyone. I walk through the hallway of my house, towards the kitchen. It's not as big of a house as everyone else in 2, but it's nice.

"Hey sweetie, how are you today?" My mother asks. I only have my mother and sister. My dad's a drunk and can't seem to get the meaning of the word sober. But then again on most days my mothers out of it too. So really I only have my sister.

But really what a stupid question, who asks how your doing on the day of the reaping. "How do you think I feel." I respond frustrated. Today out of all the days in the year, she decides she will care.

She doesn't respond, just goes back to what she was doing before. I know I offended her, but I don't care, why should I? I walk into the laundry room, searching for my clothing. Finding some, I change into a blue shirt and jeans. Walking to the front door, I pull on my boots and leave closing the door with a slam.

District 2 is big, and really ugly so I don't really enjoy it to much. Sometimes I wish I lived district 12, at least there, there's a forest, and something to strive for. But not in 2, never in 2. All we do is bring pride to our district and murder kids.

I walk across the district to meet my friend, Alex. He's the only person I really trust. He's been my friend forever, and he always will be. We always meet at the park on this day, ever since our names were put in the bowls. I spot him sitting on a bench, looking down to at the ground. _What is he doing?_ I wonder to myself, then start to jog over. "Alex!" I call, he looks up and smiles.

"Hey Jez," he calls back to me, his blonde hair swishing across his forehead. I know Alex is good looking, everyone always talks about him like he is the most gorgeous thing to walk across the streets of district 2. As for me, well I don't really care about how he looks, I just care that he doesn't go all stupid and volunteer for the games.

"Well Alex, here's to hoping that this year we don't get called." I say sitting beside him, forcing happiness into my voice. I know we've got really good chances, everyone always volunteers.

"Happy Jez?." He asked, I couldn't tell if it was jokingly or not.

"Alex, I will never be happy on days like today." Its true, I don't understand how anyone could.

"Ah, I see." He responded, then stood up. "Come on, lets walk I'm tired of sitting down."

"Um, okay." I stand up, my brown hair moving across my back.

For the first bit we don't talk, but I hate silence, just can't stand it, so I start talking, "where are we going?"

"You'll see." He responds looking down at me. Literally. He's at least a head taller the me.

I grown but keep walking. I really hate when he doesn't actually answer me, and just gives some lame excuse.

"Can you at least tell me something?" I ask, trying to find an answer.

"I'm _really_ handsome." Great. My friend is in love with himself.

I role my eyes and sigh again. But continue walking.

We walked for maybe an hour, before we came to the spot. At first I'm confused, why would he bring me here? Of all places. A school. Then I realize why. This is the place we first met, the place where we first started being friends.

_Stupid dad. Drunk, and stupid. You cant do anything. only drink! The school comes into view, I look at it and see someone. Not just anyone Alexander. Squinting to get a better look I realize it is him. But why would he be sitting alone? Walking over to him I see tears stained on his checks. "Hi."_  
_He just looks up at me, his eyes were red and puffy, but he didn't say anything. _  
_I sat down on the ground beside him, and looked at him. "Whats wrong?" I ask._  
_This time he answers, "why do you want to know." I frown and start to get anger, I'm just trying to be nice, he doesn't need to be rude._  
_"I don't. I'm just trying to be nice." I say, starting to stand. _  
_"Your not like everyone else." I stopped mid stance, and slowly sat back down._  
_"No? What makes you say that?" I don't quite understand what he means._  
_"No, your aren't. For one you don't freak out over me like everyone else," he starts, but I cut him off._  
_"Like I'd want to! Oh Alexander you soooo pretty!" I said mockingly, and frustratedly. I'm the only person in district 2 who actual has a brain! What does he expect swooning from everyone! "No! I like that. It's a nice change." What?_  
_  
_

Seeing the school was a nice break from reality. But it didn't last long, nothing good lasts. Before I knew it I was home and getting ready for the reaping. "Jez, Jezabell. Where are you?" I hear, my sister Luna calling me.

"In here," I call back.I look over at my door knowing that she'll be there soon. And as I expected she is, her small head peeked around my door. "Hi Jezzy!" She said as she walked in. Luna isn't old enough to go into the reaping, she's only 4. She doesn't quite understand what the games are, and we intend to keep it that way until she absolutely has to.

"Hey there girly, whats the matter?" I responded with a smile, bending down so I can hug her.

"Well a couple years you started getting scared about something, then you started going in the crowd of people, you did it last year too, and the year before that. Now this year your doing it again, and I want to know why." Luna had a serious look on his face, or at least as much as a 4 year old could.

Oh dear. "Well... Sweetie, I have to get dressed up and look all fancy for a TV show hosted by the capital." I told her trying to not give to much away.

"Really what TV show? What's it called? And what about the bowls that weird haired man pulls names from, is that how they pick the people?"

"Um... Well..." How am i possibly going to explain this. Every year the capitol puts a show on called The Hunger Games, but only some people get chosen. That's what the bowls are for they chose people at random." I tell her, of course that's not true. It's not chosen at random it's favored. People who don't have enough money can sign up for a tessaire, you put your name in the bowl extra times and get a year supply of grain for your family. My names in the bowl 19 times, and I'm only 14. But you know it's not favoritism, not at all.

"Do you think you'll get chosen?" She asks.

"I don't know, there's a possibility that I will, but with everyone else in our district , I don't think I will."

"Oh, well that's to bad. It would be really awesome if you were on TV," Luna replied.

Oh! Right in the heart. She want's me to get reaped. I felt a sadness wash over me, but it's not her fault, I wont explain it fully to her before she really has to know, and I wont let anyone else. I drilled that into my parents heads. "Trust me Luna, there are a lot of girls who diverse it more then I do."

"Oh, okay!" She says then starts to skip off, "Oh right I was supposed to tell you," She says turning around, "Were leaving in 5 minutes." She turns back to my door and skips off.

My stomach drops to my feet. Time for the reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk to the town square, my sisters hand in mine. Looking up at me she says, "good luck Jezzy!"

"Thanks sweetie," I say giving her one last hug as I turn and walk off towards the peacekeepers.

Once I get there a lady in a white outfit, heavily padded, and tool that looks like it's used for beating grabs my hand and pricks it. I flinch a little at the pain, then the peacekeeper pushes my finger against the paper, scans it then tells me to pass.

As soon as everyone's done and lined up, the mayor comes onto the stage, telling us how much of an honor it would be to be chosen for the games, and that we should all be really proud about representing our district in the games, blah blah blah blah.

Finally when the major is done our escort Sycamore comes up and plays a video of the 'Dark Days'. I don't know whether they play it to scare people or just plain annoy them, ether way I find it stupid, and redundant.

After many endless minutes of the video playing, it ended and the reaping began. "Welcome!" Sycamore's voice boomed through the crowd of people, "to the reaping of the 28th Hunger Games!" He paused for emphasis then continued. "As custom ladies first!"

The person beside me cheered a bit, but stopped when almost joined in. Slowly Sycamore reached into the bowl and moved his hand in 3 circles before plunging it in and grabbing a slip of paper at the bottom of the bowl. I have 19 slips with my name on them in that bowl, he could of picked mine. What if he picked MINE! Sycamore walked back over to the microphone, his excitement making him move faster then normal, the bright rainbow colors of his hair were almost like a blur. Tapping the microphone and clearing his voice, Sycamore opened the paper. A couple people shift, either out of nerves or excitement. Some parents move in front of others to get a better look, and the girl beside moves herself so she is in a better position to get to the front and volunteer.

Sycamore's mouth opens and he utters the very words I never wanted to hear anyone form the capitol say. "Jezabell Miller!"

I register the shock in stages, first my head whips around and looks at him, I was originally looking at the ground, then my feet start moving. I can't control them, but they still move, they just don't stop. Finally I look over and see Luna standing in the crowd beside my mother and father.

As I get to the stage my mind starts to clear, I was reaped. Me. How could this be happening! Then I realize, it doesn't matter everyone in two volunteers, everyone. I look around the square, hoping that I can see someone eager to volunteer, but no one seems to care. Even the girl who was standing next to me seemed to straighten up a have a small smirk on her face.

"Come, come." sycamore says hurriedly pushing me towards the microphone, obviously wanting to see who could be a volunteer.

As I stand by the microphone scanning the crowd my eyes fall onto one person. Alex. The one person I would trust with my life. And he was starring back at me. I tried to send a discrete message to him with my eyes saying not to volunteer. But I'm not to sure if he got it or not.

"Any volunteers?" Sycamores voices breaks through my thought, and my eyes stop focusing on Alex and turned to focus on everyone else. Still no one made any noise. I looked around again, panic starting to rise back into me. No one. I looked again, and again. Still no one. It felt like an hour of just waiting, until finally Sycamore spoke again. "Okay! Your District 2 female tribute, Jezabell Miller!" I look over and see Sycamore's smile huge and gleaming. My eyes widen, but only for seconds. I know thought seconds are something that if anyone noticed, would bring down their chances of betting on me. I would have to win them back with my individual scoring.

"Now time for the boys!" Sycamore smiles even wider, almost as big as his eyes, and that's saying something. People start to get ready to run to the stage again as Sycamore stalks over to the reaping bowl for the guys. I smile a bit seeing how eager these people are to bring pride, and something starts to warm inside me. I don't know what it was, but as soon as it was there it was gone. Sycamore came back to the microphone and called out in a loud booming voice, "Graggory Stone!" A small but eager boy walked out of the crowd and towards the crowd.

I've seen him train at the academy, he failed at almost everything, all but plants. My eyebrows went up, how did he think he could win? But before he could make it up to the stage, a flood of people ran forwards, pushing his way into the front of them all was the one person I would never suspect. Ever. "I volunteer as tribute!" Alex called from behind the boy. He walked forward with a confidant stride, and a obvious smile on his face.

I frowned and starred at him, when I finally caught his eye he gave a little shrug but kept walking, why would he volunteer? Is he really stupider then I thought? Or maybe he's like everyone else, maybe he just wants to watch me die. Or maybe he wants to be the one to kill me. Hate rid started to bubble up inside me. He wont be the one to kill me. No. I wont let him. I'll kill him first if I have to.

"And what might your name be?" Sycamore asked excited that he got at least one person to volunteer this year, a down fall form last.

"Alexander Jones." Alex said with even more confidence then I thought he had.

"Well then! District two's tributes Jezabell Miller and Alexander Jones!" Sycamore smiled for a minute then spoke again. "Now shake hands!" We did. And as I shook his hand memories of all the time we'd spent together came flooding back into me, and it was at that moment when I realized, only one person is coming out.

Only one of us is coming out.

**Thanks for the review and following me. It means a lot to me that your reading this. I didn't think anyone would.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the reaping ended we were escorted off the stage and into the Justice building, where we are put into separate rooms. This is where the families say their last goodbyes.

My mom and sister came in. "Jez, Jez your going to be on TV!" Luna said as she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I sit down on the couch, and pulled her onto my lap knowing I have only a bit of time. "Luna you have to listen to me, this TV show that I am going to be on, it's not a good thing. It's called the Hunger Games. The way they pick the people is called the reaping, if you are picked or reaped, like I was, you have to participate in a televised battle to the death. Only one person lives. You have to understand, Luna. I am one of the tributes, I will be battling to the death against other people form other districts." I suddenly realized it was a bad ideas to save this till the last possible second, but I put her on the couch and turn to my mom.

"You are the worst possible mother in the whole entire world! And I swear, if I die and Luna's life gets screwed up, I will personally come back from the dead and kill you." I hiss at my mother in discuss.

"I don't understand you! Your picked for something that brings money and pride to your family and district, and all you can think of is how horrible of a parent I am! You disgust me!" She says, anger vibrating off of her. She grabs Luna off the couch and pulls her towards the door.

"Your the problem! You and your stuck up drunken slob of a husband!" I say trying to take Luna's hand.

"Do not bring your father into this! You are an ungrateful child! Start thinking like a career! You are one after all. You were trained for this! Jezabell, you were born to kill! To play people against each other, to kill them. So stop being a wimp!" My mother pulls Luna forward some more, opens the door and slams it shut behind her.

I stand for a second stunned, what the hell just happened? Slowly I sit back trying to figure out what happened, but all I could think of was what my mom said to me. Why? I know I should have expected it, she always snapped at least twice a month, but today of all days.

Suddenly the last words of my mom's rant popped into my head, _Jezabell, you were born to kill! To play people against each other, to kill them. _And that's when I realize her rant, her stupid little explosion of anger gave me a plan. The perfect plan to win the games. I stand up for a minute and pace around the room trying to improve on it, to make it foolproof. My mind starts to wander, and I slowly realize i cant lie! I mean I don't care about everyone else, but Alex! I cant lie to him! I never have and never will be able to.

No one else came in to visit me. Big surprise. But sooner or later the peacekeepers came in to take me to the train. When we get there I see the train is big and extremely chunky. All in all it was ugly. But then again most things from the Capitol are ugly.

The games have officially started, even if we weren't in the arena yet. I walked into the food cart, not necessarily wanting to be there but its better then just standing by the doors waiting for them to open.

"Where. Is. The. Bacon!" Harland, the male victor from my district, shouted at an Avox, one of the Capitols servants. They used to be criminals, but when they got caught the Capitol cut out their tongues and made them work as slaves.

The Avox hurries back into the room with the kitchen, as Harland laughs manically. "Haha, Harland you don't even like bacon!" Memphis, the female victor and my mentor, barks. "Now you stupid children," Memphis starts up again. "What are your plans."

"Well I was thinking-" Alex started, but Harland cut in.

"No. You don't think, you do."

"Okay... I will be-" This time Memphis cut in.

"Don't be to sure of yourself, it will bring your down fall."

"Okay then. I'm not sure, but I probably will join-" Alex was starting to sound frustrated.

"No! Still wrong!" Memphis shrieked.

"Okay! What ever! Jez why don't you try!" Alex says turn his glare away for the mentors and towards me.

My fork stopped beside my mouth in shock. "Um okay," I said putting my fork on the plate. "I have decided to join the careers?"

"No no no no no! You don't question yourself!" Harland bellowed at me.

"If you need it to be so perfect then why don't you do it!" I shout.

Memphis and Harland stay quite and there's a slight chuckle for Alex, who is obviously pleased. "I knew you couldn't do it." He said with pride.

"Well enough of this mindless talk. It's not worth anything. Were almost at the capitol anyway. So I suggest you start acting and talking like careers, so one of you has a chance of getting your stuck up butts out of that arena!" Harland growled.

I glared at him for a minute then stood up and moved towards the window, sadly I picked the worst moment to look out the window and we seemed to be under some sort of bridge. Being under the bridge lasted a couple minutes, and during that time Alex came and stood beside me. Finally the bridge ended and I saw the Capitol.

It was huge! Bigger then district two, or even the wreckage of district thirteen that they show on TV. With water surrounding it. Gray buildings so big it was scary. As we rounded the last corner there was a crowd that stretched for miles full of Capitol people. With there weird makeup and hair, they all had bright colorful clothing. The screaming and cheering started as soon as the train became fully visible. I tried to make myself look fierce and threatening. But I don't know how well it worked out, but I could tell Alex was trying to do the same, I didn't dare look over at him though, in fear I might laugh. He never was good looking menacing, but that might just be me thinking that.


	4. Chapter 4(ish)

**HI EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT ALL THE NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN DELAID, MY COMPUTER IS IN REPAIR AND IT HAS ALL MY INFORMATION FOR THE CHAPTERS ON IT. I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT BECAUSE OF THAT THERE PROBABLY WONT BE ANY NEW CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE. AS SOON AS ITS FIXED THOUGH, I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. ONCE AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT IT SHOULD BE FIXED SOON. OKAY! BYE! HOPE TO POST SOON!**


	5. Chapter 4 (for real)

**I'M BACK! SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE MY COMPUTER IS FINALLY FIXED! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER, I TRIED TO MAKE IT REALLY GOOD SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE LONG. THE PART IN ITALIC'S IS JUST A RECAP ENCASE YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED.**_  
_

_I tried to make myself look fierce and threatening. But I don't know how well it worked out, but I could tell Alex was trying to do the same, I didn't dare look over at him though, in fear I might laugh. He never was good looking menacing, but that might just be me thinking that._

They played the reruns of the reaping that night. It wasn't the funnest thing to watch, in fact it was extremely boring. District 1 had volunteers for both genders. A really really strong looking guy and a thin but agile looking girl. District 2, while me and Alex, surprisingly though, I didn't like as lame as I thought I would. District 3 had to 12 year old twins. 4, 5, 6, and 7 all had 16 year old's, they would probably die in the blood bath. As for Districts 9-12, well lets just say they probably wont last to long.

"This is great! Perfect! Amazing! One of us are bound to win!" I jumped up in excitement. The reruns may have been boring, but I can still try to have fun.

"That's the spirit!" Memphis said, but she frowned at the screen.

I didn't really put much thought into why at the time, so I just kept smiling. "Alex! This is great! Don't you think it great!" I turned to him hopefully.

He looked up at me and smiled, "it's amazing Jez. Absolutely amazing." He didn't sound so thrilled about it ether but I didn't care about that, Alex was smiling at me. For the first time since the reaping, he was actually smiling at me. I seemed to melt into his smile, it was comforting. Then everything was over. And he stopped smiling.

"Well, now that that's done, let's go to bed. I'm tired, Memphis is tried. Even Harland is tired. And you've got a big big day tomorrow. So off to bed. Both of you!" Sycamore said, pushing me towards my room.

"Oh come on Sycamore!" I yawned, "it's only the opening ceremonies!" I yawned again.

"Oh look! Now even your tired. Go to bed." He gave me one last and then I was in my room.

My bed seemed to be staring at me, begging me to come lie down. Slowly I walked towards it and collapsed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Though all to soon I was awakened by the worst possible sound ever. An escort. "Get up, up, up! Time to go meet your stylists!'

"No. Five more minutes." I mumble, just loud enough loud for him to hear.

"No. Jezabell Miller. You get out here right now or I will have to use force." Sycamore said, strangely enough he had a bit of force in his voice.

I slithered out of bed and shuffled towards the door. Slowly I opened it and saw Sycamore's huge eyes staring at me. "No." I slammed the door again and walked back to my bed.

I heard someone laughing and water running. Then a knock on my door. "Open the door Jezabell, I don't want to have to use force." Sycamore again.

"No! I said five minutes and I'm getting my five minutes!" I scream at my door. I'm tired, and I just want to sleep. And that is what I'm going to do. I close my eyes and roll over.

"Um, Jez you really might want to get up. This doesn't look to good. Trust me." That was Alex. If I had half a mind and I knew what was coming for me, I would have gotten up. But I didn't.

"Alex, I trust you and all, but I'm tired and what ever the problem is, it can wait."

The door opened. And I heard footsteps coming towards my bed. I looked up and saw Sycamore and a bucket of water. Then the water was all over me. It was freezing and wet. Well of course it was wet, it was water. In my now expert opinion I wouldn't have turned to look, but I did and I regret it.

I jumped up in surprise. "What was that for!"

"Take a shower. Time to leave soon." Sycamore said turning around and walking out.

I stood there shocked. Memphis, Harland and Alex looking around the door at me, all of them laughing. I glared at them then stalked off into my bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower Sycamore took Alex and I down to where we meet our stylist, I was kind of excited actually, I really want to see what I'll be wearing. "Okay Jezabell, Alexander you go through that door, the prep team will take care of you from there. Okay. Now go." He shoved us through the door and walked away.

"Ahhhh! There they are!" Someone with weirdly bright hair said running up to us. "Come come! I suppose your Alex? Okay then. You come with me Jezabell, just keep walking straight sweetie, you'll find where your supposed to go easily." . ?docid=29855388

"Um okay?" I say as they walk of, Alex looks over his shoulder and waves. I smile back.  
The hallway was dark and grey. In complete need of redoing. I mean seriously, if there stylists why don't they have a good hallway! Inspire them the bright colors! I continue walking, leaving the color thoughts behind. My mind raced through thoughts as I tried to figure out how long this hallway was.

Finally after what felt like a hour of walking, and was probably only 5 minutes I finally reached a door. I knocked, then heard footsteps behind the door. It opened quickly and another lady with bright red hair and green eyes stood in the door way staring at me. "Hello hello hello! Jezabell! Wow! Lotus come look! we are going to have so much fun with her!"

Another man came up behind her, he looked just as strange, nut completely different. He had green hair, but not bright green and dull green, and dark brown eyes. "Oh now isn't she just a doll! Move out of the way Apple, she needs to come in!" The guy named Lotus said, and the girl apparently called Apple moved.

"Come on in sweetie, we got lots of work to do." Apple said with a smile and I walked through the door, more nervous then I thought I would be.


	6. Chapter 5

I winced as they pulled a strip of paper covered with wax off my leg. Waxing hurts a lot more then I ever thought it would. "Honey please stop wincing, it's making my job a lot harder." Apple said and even though it should have sounded mean it didn't.

"Right. Sorry." I said and tried to stay still. Lotus, the guy with the green hair, was working on my hair, cutting it, trying to figure out good styles. Apple, the red head, was waxing me. All together it was not the most ideal thing ever.

I shivered and shook my head. "Please stop moving darling, or I am going to cut all of your hair off."

"Sorry." I said again, trying desperately to stay still. I don't want all my hair to be cut off.

"Okay almost done." Apple said smiling a bit. I imagined the feeling of no more painful strips being ripped off my legs.

"Oh goodness me! I'm not even close! Our little tribute and me will have to be staying here for at least another hour!" Lotus said.

I sighed but stayed still. After a minute or two Apple finished, but instead of walking away, she started to hose down my legs. Lotus on the other hand just kept fixing my hair. Finally they were done. "Okay! We can bring you to Clyde now!" One of them said, I wasn't to sure.

"Um okay." Was my response. They helped me off the table and sent me into a room with a desk and two chairs. The chairs looked rather comfy, but I didn't feel like sitting down, I had been for almost the past hour.

"Hello. You must be Jezabell." A voice came from behind me. I whirled around, arms raised to protect myself from a potential blow to the head, "oh, no worries dear one. I'm Clyde. Your stylist."

I lowered my arms slowly and shook his outstretched hand. "I know who you are. I've seen you on the other Hunger Games." Clyde had bright purple hair and a square face, his eyes were green and his skin was almost the same as his eyes.

"Ha ha yes. I guess you have." He smiled a bit and turned around to sit behind his desk, "sit sit."

"I'd rather not." He was trying to be nice, but I honestly didn't want to be his friend.

"Okay then." His attitude was starting to fall, but he kept going. "How about we talk about your parade outfit ."

"Okay." I said crossing my arms.

"Well," Clyde started. "I was thinking, all of the people from district 2 always have silver or red, sometimes even gold. Always a plain, solid color. But not this year. This year I'm doing something else."

"Else?" This was starting to get my attention.

"Yes. It's not going to be solid colors, its going to have many different ones!" His face grew brighter as he looked off to the side.

"Um, and how will this help me get sponsors?" I know it doesn't sound very nice and I could tell it burst his bubble of hope, but my main concern was getting sponsors.

"Well, um, it's kind of hard to explain, so your just going to have to see it to understand."

"What? Okay. Why don't you show me the dress now then." I'm kinda excited to see it, I really do want to know. I've made my very first impression at the reaping, and it wasn't very good, so now it's time for my second one. I need to make it perfect.

"Well actually, it's not done yet."

"What!" Its not done yet!

"Well you see, I still have to put the finishing touches on it." Clyde said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay then, whatever. I'm going to go train," by train I mean eat, "I'll be back down in time to get ready." I said turning around and waking out.

"oh, okay. But be on time." Clyde called as I walked out.

I walked past my stylists and out the door. Down the long corridor, and to the final door, leading me to the final door.

"There are way to many doors here, eh Jez."

I turned around to see Alex standing behind me. "Ha, way to many." He smiled and looked at the ground. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna get some food?"

'Sure! But we aren't aloud food unless it's dinner." Alex frowned.

"We also aren't aloud dessert, and you don't see that stopping me!" I say walking to the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Alex said coming up beside me.

"I mean, I'm hungry, barely ever get any delicious chocolatey treat, and I could very well die in the next couple of weeks. I. Want. Chocolate." I said pressing the button to go down into the kitchen.

"Wait! What!" Alex said jumping into the elevator. "What are you doing!"

"I'm going to the kitchen and getting food."

"Your going to steal food from the Capitol!" Alex looked shocked. He stared at me in surprise.

"I wouldn't call it stealing, more like borrowing for the greater good. Now are you in or not?" I asked as the elevator doors were closing. For the Capitol supposedly being perfect, it is sure in need of some maintenance.

He didn't move, so I figure he'll go along with it. Slowly the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Do you have a plan?" Alex asked, he's always the kill joy.

"Nope."

"Then how do you think-" He starts.

"Shhh. Just follow my lead.' I tell him, and carefully step up off the elevator. slowly I walk towards the sweet smell of chocolate. I can tell Alex is behind me, but I try to ignore it and focus on the mission a head.

Quietly I reach the door and lift my head up to the little glace window. Perfect no one's there! "Okay," I whisper, "when we get in look for something chocolatey and delicious." He nods in agreement, as I open the door. I poke my head through the door, just as someone walks through the one on the other side. I pulled my head away as the Avox looked around. I'm almost positive he say me, and if he did he didn't do anything about it. I man walked away and after 30 seconds I opened the door again. And stepped in.

It was filled with fridges and counters and stoves. I walked over to the first fridge and opened it, nothing but fruit and some blue juice. Alex started going down the rows. Next to the fridge was a oven. I opened that, chicken. It went on for 30 minutes. Every time I closed something I looked over my shoulder and scanned the room, until finally Alex whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, "I found something."

I turned and looked at Alex, then around the room. Still no one. I walked carefully over to him and saw a huge three layered cake. "Perfect!" I said with a smirk.

He picked up the cake and followed me to the door. I looked out the window and left. No one is ever on this floor. whats up with that? We walked to the elevator, Alex careful not to drop the cake. I pressed the up button and waited anxiously for the elevator. We both stayed silent, not wanting anyone to hear us.

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened, and thankfully it was empty. You'd think it would be busier, being the opening night and all, but no. It's not. Maybe later on it will.

We walked into the elevator and I pressed the floor two button, as soon as the door closed we burst out laughing. No doubt that was being filmed, and of course we would be punished for it in the arena, or at training, but it was still so much fun! Out smarting the Capitol! I can check that off my bucket list. We rode in the elevator, our laughter bouncing off the walls, finally when the metal box stopped and the doors opened, we were right outside the door to entire our living space.

I opened the door and we stepped in. Our laughter had died down and now we were in a comfortable silence, trying not to be noticed by anyone.

But none the less we were. By Sycamore. His huge eyes locked down on us, he had a smile on his face, until he noticed the cake that is. "WHAT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!"

I looked at Alex and a giggle escaped my mouth. "Where do ya think?" I asked him still giggling.

This was not the right thing to say. His face turned bright red and his eyes got even bigger, if that's even possible. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY! YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED YOUR DISTRICT AND THE CAPITOL! HECK YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ALL OF PANEM!"

Alex and I were both doubled over laughing now, Alex had put the cake down so he didn't destroy it. "Dude... Ch...Chill!" I said through my laughter.

"Yeah.. It's not... A... Big deal!" Alex was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

These were definitely not the right things to say.


	7. Chapter 6

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Sycamore exploded, "CAREERS DO NOT ACT THAT WAY! CAREERS ARE MATURE! NOT STUPID! NOT CAKE STEALING DELINQUENTS!"

So were delinquents no. That's a new one." Alex was still exploding with laughter beside me, but I had stopped and started stuffing pieces of cake in my mouth.

"DON'T EAT THAT! YOU STOLE IT!"

"So." I said between bites. "It's just cake, the Avox's can make more."

"THE AVOX ARE NOT YOUR SLAVES!" Sycamore said, though I could tell he was lying.

"Yeah, okay. Then what are they?" I asked, knowing he didn't have an answer. He stayed quiet. "Thought so, anyways where's Memphis and Harland?"

"They are out, though its none of your business. And stop changing the subject! This is about you AND Alex!"

"I still don't see whats wrong. Its just a cake." Alex had been silently eating away at it, but now he started to talk.

"IT'S JUST A CAKE! JUST A CAKE! WHAT IF THAT WAS FOR THE OPENING CEREMONY! YOU COULD HAVE JUST RUINED THE WHOLE THING! YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT! A DISGRACE! YOU HAVE SHAMED DISTRICT TWO!"

"SHAMED! WOW! YOU CAPITOL PEOPLE REALLY ARE OVER REACTIVE!" I shouted at him starting to get annoyed.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! LEAVE! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

"I WOULD BUT, YOU KNOW, THAT'S IN DISTRICT TWO!"

"GO!" Sycamore stopped turning red and started to go purple. I would have kept shouting, but I figured he would have run out of breath, and possibly died.

"Fine." I said leaving the cake and walking to the room that's supposedly mine.

Alex still sat there eating cake. He never really was able to have some, even on the rare occasion like birthdays, his parents were so obsessed with him, being a career.

I walked into 'my' room, it was cold and dark and extremely unpleasant. I stayed there till, Memphis came in, from the look on her face she came back not to long ago, she told me it was time to go to back to the stylists then left again. I sat for a minute after she left then stood up. I had lost my will to talk, so I didn't. Not in the room, not when Alex was talking to me about Sycamore's break down, not even in the elevator. I had no need to and I had no want to.

Finally I stepped off the elevator and walked ahead of everyone else, towards the door and stepped in. I walked faster down the hall, not wanting to have anyone to catch up to me and try and talk. Though I couldn't avoid it forever, my stylists will try to talk to me, and of course then I am going to have to, or else they might cry. After walking for a while I got to the door that my stylists would be, and surely are, behind. I knocked then entered, looking around, no one was there.

I found my voice and called, "hello? Is anyone here?" No one answered. I walked farther in, feeling like I was in some bad horror movie. "Seriously guys. Where are you?"

Finally someone came around a corner. "Oh honey! Thank goodness your here! We heard from sycamore what happened today!" Apple said coming towards me. "But don't worry! No one else knows. it can be a secret."

Oh. Dear. God. "Yeah, um okay. But where is everyone else?"

"Oh their over here! We're just getting the final-final touches on the outfit. Come on, times a wasting, best get started now." She pushed me around the corner and sat me down on the table I have got myself way to familiar with.

"Okay I am going to start with your hair, Lotus will be here any second." Apple started on my hair and minutes later Lotus showed up. He did his normal, oh sweetie wow your beautiful like a flower, type thing then started on my nails. It took awhile but Lotus finished my nails and moved onto makeup, Apple still working on my hair.

After a while they finished and I looked in the mirror. I looked like me, but different. My eyes didn't change, my hair had 4-5 curls and had a two front bits of my hair braided back connected together by an intertwining knife and sword. The makeup around my eyes vaguely resembled an explosion and my lips were painted bright red. I look strangely more mature, if that's even possible.

"Do you like it?" Lotus asked, as I looked at my nails. They were painted red with silver and gold lines.

"It's amazing!" I say, utterly shocked.

'Thanks! Now come on sweetie you gotta go get your outfit on." Lotus said as Apple sent me in the direction of Clyde's office. They sure seemed nervous.

I walked around Clyde's office for a bit, looking at all the pictures. I learned he had a daughter and a son, they seemed mine and Alex's age, and were in a old arena reenacting a death. The daughter seemed to be the one who won. There was no wife, or any other girl for that matter. Clyde walked in while I was holding a picture of the son, who looked strangely familiar. "Put that down!" Clyde said striding towards me, I quickly put the picture down clumsily, but it managed to stand.

"S-sorry. I stammered, not to sure why I was nervous.

"It's fine. Just don't touch any of my pictures." Clyde said, a stern look on his face as he sat down.

"R-right!" I stuttered again. My mind kept returning to the picture of the boy, I had seen him. Known him. He just seemed so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Sooooooo," I said trying to start the conversion started, him glaring at me was starting to creep me out. "My um outfit, for the parade, it's ready?"

"yes, yes, of course it's ready. Wait one moment, I'll go get it." Clyde stood, glared at me once more, then left. At that moment it occurred to me that the way I acted earlier could effect the outfits he made.

I started to get worried, what if it did? What if he made me seem weak! This could not be good! No one would sponsor me! After what seemed like hours of worrying, it was probably actually only five minutes, Clyde finally walked back in, holding my outfit and all my worries started up again.

As soon as he pulled the dress out of the plastic protecting it, all my worries washed away.

**SORRY FOR ALL THE WONKY POSTING TIMES I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND SCHOOL, BUT I'LL TRY TO POST MORE OFTEN. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 7

It was beautiful. Pants and a shirt connected together. The base was all black, with sploches of red and orange and other colour symbalizing explotions. Going through those explotions were silver and gold lines, as thin as hairs. They glissened and shimmered with my every movement. For my shoes I had black leather boots. I was amazed, and shocked. I've never worn anything like this before, and never thought I would.

It started to give me a thought. If I looked this strong and empowering, maybe I can act it to, and maybe, just maybe I could win. I could go home to Luna. _No stop! _I told myself I don't want to get my hopes up about something that might never happen. _But it will happen, I will win._ I started to realise I could and I had a one in 24 chance. But then I remembered Alex. For me to win he would die. I couldn't let that happen, he's the only one who understands me, he's my only friend. I couldn't just leave him in the dusk to be killed by mutts, or other tributes, but worst of all I couldn't get my minf to far a head, to set on winning, as to kill Alex myself. If that happened I would never forgive myself. Ever.

I swore at myself for even thinking I could do something like that, then set my attention back to reality. "So, how do you like it?" Clyde asked, he seemed to be in a better mood.

"It's amazing! I look amazing! This outfit looks amazing!" I say and for some reason, I don't know why I just did, hugged him. He hesatated shocked. "Thank you!" I say close to tears.

"Your welcome little one." He said strocking my hair, in a way that my father never did. It was then that I realised that Clyde must be a good parent. Better then my parents, better then Alex's mom, better then any parent in district 2. And I envied the children. The boy who's eyes looked so familiour and the girl who took advantage of her glamrous life.

When he pulled away he lead me out the door and towards the others. After the long hallway ended we finally got to where the opening ceremonies were being held. I ran Alex, who whistled when he saw me. "Well now don't you look badass." He said lifting his eyebrow.

"shut up." I said blushing and punching him in the arm, "plus you don't look to shabby yourself." I sad eyeing him.

He smiled and looked down at his suit, almost identacle to mine except that his exentuated his muscles when my did that to other parts of my body. " I do don't I," he said lookiing down at me, he was at least 5 inches taller then me. "Like a sexy god of weaponry." He wiggled his one eyebrow which made me laugh and punch him in the arm again. I staired up into his eyes, the eyes that have kept me sain for years. People in district 2 say that eyes are the gateway to the soul, I never beleived it until I looked into Alex's. But something started bugging me again, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Shut up, and get on." I say still lauging a bit form his joke, or at least I hope it was a joke, as the chariot rolled up beside us.

He hoped on then helped me up, it wasnt that high but I guess he was just trying to be nice, we haven't tallked much since the reaping, only berefly and when we stole the cake. I smiled at him and he gave me his porfesional sideways smile.

"Okay everyone!" A man yelled from the fron of the room, I guess he's the head gamemaker. "Let's get this show on the road!" He signaled to someone across the room the shouted, "chariot one, now!" The chariot infront of us jolted forward and out big doors at the front of the room.

I looked at Alex, he was stairing straight ahead, next was us. And I knew he was nervous, so was I. The man at the front of the room signaled to the other person and they nodded, suddenly my our chariot jerked forward and we were heading towards the doors. I looked up at Alex one last time and he nodded at me. I faced forwards and made my best attemptss at looking brave and visous.

We went through the door, and cheers, applouse and whistles came from everywhere around me. It was frightening, I wanted to curl up and hide, but I couldn't, I knew I shouldn't that would make a bad impact on me and possibly Alex too. So I stood tall and brave, holding my hand up in the air, in a way I've seen people do in pervious games, and every oncd in a while I would wave. I cought sight of a banner, and when I looked at it my face projected on all of them, so I looked away and blushed a bit. I never looked behinde me, not that I didn't want to, I just felt it would be better not to.

Finally all the chariots came to a stop infron of a large wall, ontop was a ledge that held the gamemaker, I have no clue how he got there so fast, President Frost and afew select others.

The presedent of Panem was in his 30's, and had no faical hair. He wasn't bad looking eather though. Infact he was rather handsome, or as handsome as Capitol people could get. he had a permentent frown embeded on his face, not showing discust but sadness, His hair was brown and he was extremely fit. Probably the best looking Presedent we've had.

Frost stood up and and walk towards a microphine, or what I would asume is one, and everything got quiet, they he started to speack. "Welcome everyone, welcome tributes! We thank you for comming. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be in your favor tributes." He didn't smile when he said it, but there was a hint of bloodlust, a dieing urge for someone to die. President Frost sat back down and the chariots turned around. The crowd cheered again, then in a matter of moments we were through the doors, and everything was quieter, but not extremely. There was a bit of chatter between the tributes, I looked at Alex's and nodded, "you actually looked better brave."

He blushed a bit, "well a person that looks as good as me has got to have the bravery to match." he winked at me.

"You just keep believing that tiger." I say smiling then jump off the cart.

"Hey hey wait up what do you mean tiger? What happened to sexy god?" He asked playfully, "I think you should just call me sexy god from now on."

"Haha, nice try but I still like tiger better. OKay Guppy?" I say looking down and smiling, I don't know why but Alex just makes me smile.

"Guppy? What in all of Panem is a guppy?"

"Jeez Alex, don't you pay any attention in school, it's a fish pea brain." I exclaim, I've always called him names but I ges they were ones he'd known.

"Oh right, from district 4."

"Yeah. Now lets get back to our floor I wanna get this makeup off." I said walking out of the room, Alex followed just realising I called him a pea brain.

The elevator ride was a silence, our mentors or escort didn't come for us like most had. So we stood there together in a comfertable as the elevator went up to floor two.

When it stopped we stepped out, all the lights were off and there was a note on the counter saying everyone had gone to sleep and to not wake them up or they will rip our throughts out. I took that as a sign to stay quiet. And walked to my room as Alex went to his room. Quickly I closed my door and walked across my room and into the bathroom, where I peeled off my close and stepped into the shower.

The showers were extremely high tec, it was strange. They were deffinitly better then the ones back home. After I got out I went to bed, knowing tomorrow I would start my training.


	9. Chapter 8

"Get up, get up!" I heard Sycamore slamming his fist against my door, "it's the first day of training, you don't want to be late!"

_Great_. I though, turning over and going back to sleep hopeing he wouldn't continue. Boy was I wrong. "Jezabell," he sang. "Time to get uuup!" He waited a minute and when I didn't respond I heard the door open. "Come on!" He whined, "your the vicious district 2 female tribute! It would completely ruin your image if you were late!" He whined again then walked away from the door and grabbed my should to start shaking me.

At that moment I grabbed his rist and twisted, there was a snap sound and Sycamore cried out in pain. "What the!" He shouted.

I rolled over to look at him and sneered, "don't _touch_ me." Then stood up and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Sycamore quiet tears running down his face, carrying makeup with them. He was supporting his wrist. It really did look broken.

I don't know why I broke it I just knew that I didn't like him grabbing my shoulder.

After I got out of the bathroom, Sycamore wasn't in the room anymore, in fact I don't even know if he's in the building. But Alex, Memphis and Harland were looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked and they all looked away, except for Alex.

"Why did you do it?" He asked

"Do what?"

"Brake his wrist!" Harland stupidly but in. I glared at him and he looked away, man these mentors were crap.

"He grabbed my shoulder." I said putting my hair in a ponytail and walking towards the elevator. Both Alex and I were wearing or district training outfits.

"That's no reason to break it!" Alex shot at me, he sounded angry. "You can't just go breaking people! He's probably not even going to try to help us now!" He was angry, really angry. And the worst was still to come.

I didn't respond. I couldn't think of anything to respond with.

"You've changed Jezabell-" Now I spoke.

"It's survival _Alex_! You of all people should know that!" I was now angry at him. Why was he treating me like this!

"I know what it is! But it's not just survival! It's something else!" What was his problem! "What about Luna! What would you do if she saw you like this!"

I was shocked! flabbergasted! How could he bring her into this! For a moment I was speechless then I found my voice and said, as horribly vicious as possible, "_don't you DARE bring her into this!_"

"She already is! She's your sister! And she's watching, routing for you to win! And come home! but do you really think she'd want to see that! You like _this_!"

"_This?_ What the HELL is that supposed to mean!" I snapped. This is probably the worst we've ever been to each other. Sure we've had our disputes but never as big as this, and Alex always knew the line that should not be crossed! And I knew mine. I was being careful not to cross his, but he's dancing at the edge of mine!

"I mean that your acting like your parents!" The shouted, crossing the line. My eyes widened and stared at him, shocked and hurt. "Your acting just like your father! Abusive and angry! Do you not realize how STUPID your being! 'I'm not my dad!' You always told me that! So prove it! Cause I'll I'm seeing is that man you've always described!" Tears started to form in my eyes. I'm not my dad. I will never be my dad. Alex used to reassure me about that, but not anymore. "Have you not seen what you did this morning and how much it resembles him!" My mind flashed back to the times when my father would beat me or try to beat Luna, I would never let him lay a hand on her. "Look at yourself!" Alex was still exploding at me when the tears started to fall.

He didn't seem to notice though he just kept on going, as the tears started to fall faster and harder, Memphis and Harland just stood there, shocked. The saddest part was he was right. I was like acting like my dad, exactly like him. A abusive person, but when the authorities came to check it out, a blubbering wimp. I kept crying, quietly though, I've always cried quietly. If my mom heard it she would tell my dad and my dad would just beat me more. Alex kept going, telling me how Luna would be disappointed and the only person who would be happy would be my father, thinking he taught me right, taught me to kill and injure and make people suffer. Finally I couldn't take his insults anymore and I broke.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted shacking my head making my tears fly off my face. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I said through my still flowing dears, the damn things were starting to bug me. "I GET IT OKAY! I GET IT! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! JUST LIKE MY DAD! I UNDERSTAND! Just please," I whimpered lowering my voice, "please stop."

Alex stopped and stared at me shocked as if he just realized how what he said affected me. "Jez! Oh Jez! I'm, I'm so-"

I cut him off whipping my final tears off my face. I never let Alex see me cry, I always thought it would make him think that I was weak. And that is something I will never be. "Just stop okay. Don't even talk to me." I turned toward the elevator and pressed the down button.

Alex stood there shock, Memphis and Harland not saying anything ether. When the elevator arrived I stepped in, Alex walking in behind me. The mentors stayed in the room.

As soon as the doors closed Alex tried to apologize again. "Jez," he said in the sweet tone he used whenever he was talking to someone younger then him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it. At all. Your nothing like that man your better. So much better. And that's one of the many reasons I-"

"I'm tired Alex, and were late, so please just stop." He did.

When we got to the training floor I was still upset and mad, and Alex hadn't said a thing. Which makes me a bit less mad, at least he can stay quiet. WE walked down the corridor and into the room, surprisingly we were just in time. As soon as we walked in the person at the front started talking. She was telling the tributes about what will help them most. I ignored her and looked around the room to size up my opponents in person. I managed to figure out that most of the men were strong and tall, except for the one for the district I'm guessing is 12, he was short and scrawny. Most of the girls were thin and average high. I saw a couple camera's a few faced on the lady talking and the others on the tributes. I saw one looking straight at me. Looking away and back at the lady, I saw a man staring at me. He looked at me with a small smirk on his face, not on saying he was going to kill me first, but one that was curious. I looked at him for a minute, our gazes locked, then quickly I looked away and back at the instructor person.

When she finished talking everyone dispersed, most going to the weapons. I leaned over to Alexa nd whispered, "am I the only one who doesn't know what to do?"

He looked down at me as if shocked I was talking to him, though I could understand why he would be. Then he smiled a bit. "Didn't pay attention did you Jez. Typical." He laughed a bit as I punched him in the arm, lightly though.

"Seriously!" I said starting to look around wondering if we should introduce ourselves to the other careers. Only two districts are careers district 1 and 2. I guess the people from these districts are luckiest. Though there is a rumor district 4 will join. I doubt it though, they don't seem to viscous.

"Let's go look for the other careers." Alex said putting his hand on my shoulder and stering me in the direction of 2 people.

"No need to." A voice came from behind. I jumped and turned, Alex on the other hand just turned. The man who was looking at me earlier was standing behind us, with a girl I'm gonna assume is his district partner. They were both tall, the boy was muscly and the girl was very slender. "Morgan district one male, and this is Star my partner. You are?" He asked looking down at me, I was quite a lot shorter then him.

"Jezabell Miller." I said looking up at him, "and this is Alex. Er Alexander." I said gesturing at Alex.

The girl apparently named Star, looked up at Alex and winked. "Well hello there." She sad eying him.

I cut in, not liking where this was going. "Well great! Now we know each other. Awesome cool! Lets get training!" I grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him towards the nearest station, it was knives.

I'm good with knives, it's something I've been able to do ever since I was younger, it took practice though. I could easily kill a moving target with one though. I picked on up, studied it for a minute, trying to determine how far I could make it go, but my concentration was broken by Alex and Morgan talking.

I glared at a dummy in front of me and looked back at my knife. They continued to talk. I tried to focus but it didn't work. I couldn't focus. I whirled around and shouted. "Will you two SHUT UP!" I let go of the knife and it whizzed in between their heads and hit the dummy on the other side of the room. _Whoops_. I thought.

"That. Was. So. Awesome!" Alex gawked. The careers have different classes depending on your gender just so there was no meddling with one and other, so Alex had never really seen me throw. Morgan nodded in agreement.

"I can do that too you know!" Star said detaching herself from Alex, who suddenly looked relieved, and walked over to the knives, snatched one up and chucked it at the dummy closest to her. It missed by miles and landed on the ground. She turned red and looked down then mumbled, "I meant to do that..."

"How bout we move on?" Morgan suggested looking back at me, I looked at him for a bit then looked down.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." I said. Then looked at Alex, he nodded, so we moved on.

When the day ended I learned that Alex was good with a spear, Star with an axe, which is extremely unusual for people of district 1 and 2, and Morgan could use a sword.

I also learned that Star had an extreme hate of me and probably wanted me dead.

**HI! NEW CHAPTER! YAY! SO SOON! THE REASON DISTRICT 4 ISN'T A CAREER IN THIS IS BECAUSE IT TAKES PLACE IN THE 28TH HUNGER GAMES, AND SO I JUST DECIDED THAT 4 WONT BE IN THE CAREER PACK YET, JUST IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING...  
**


	10. Chapter 9

_I walked around Clyde's office for a bit, looking at all the pictures. I learned he had a daughter and a son, they seemed mine and Alex's age._

_My mind kept returning to the picture of the boy, I had seen him. Known him._

_At that moment I grabbed his wrist and twisted, there was a snap sound and Sycamore cried out in pain._

_I saw a man staring at me. He looked at me with a small smirk on his face, not one saying he was going to kill me first, but one that was curious._

_Star had an extreme hate of me and probably wanted me dead._

Probably, it a bad word for it. More like certainly. She certainly wanted me dead. She's a freaky person, The way she walks, talks, even looks at someone freaked me out. She's just a generally creepy person. So you can imagine training with her wouldn't be a walk in the park, it was treacherous. She always wanted to beat me, which I wouldn't mind if she didn't take it to extremes. Her whole being was just so frustrating! But what bugged me most of all was her and Alex. As soon as we got to training, she would attach her self to his arm and not let go until got to her floor. And he liked it. He would smile at her and she would giggle at his every word, which just made him like her even more. It was sickening.

I never thought I would think of Alex with girl weird and frustrating. I've seen him with girls like Star all the time when we were in district 2, and it never made me jealous or anything. But now, now something's changed. Something inside of me has changed, and he caused it. It's all his fault. It's his fault that I'm falling for him and he doesn't even notice! It made me furious, but then when I started getting made at him I'd get made at myself. Which got me even more mad. I can't even be mad at him anymore without feeling bad.

As the days went on, he seemed happier and happier, and she seemed clingy-er, if that's even possibly. One could even go so far as to call them a couple. I was horrible! I couldn't stand it! I wanted to explode! And of course since they were sticking together like glue, it left me with Morgan. And I'm still freaked out about him starring at me. It's just... Creepy. Training was not fun. So just my luck that I have to have it right now.

"Good luck try to beat me at this you cow." Star hissed at me as she walked past me and towards the rope ladder. It was an exercise all of us had to do, and they were timing everyone.

"I always do, remember." I shot back.

"Hey be nice Jez, she just a helpless girl. A beautiful helpless girl." Alex said walking up next to me. Star was on the going on the ropes right now, that's the only reason they were apart.

"Of course she is!" I snapped at Alex, " how could I not notice!"

He looked down at me somewhat hurt, and all my anger for him washed away and I'll I felt was the hatred for myself as I started to fall into his eyes. Stop it! I told myself as I shock my head and walked away from him.

"Jezabell Miller!" The woman at the front called, she was timing everything. I walked up to her.

"Yes." I probably could have made myself sound nicer, but I didn't want to. I was mad, and I didn't want to stop.

"Your turn." She said matching my level of hate.

Oh. I walked over to the ropes and waited for the go. As soon as it was said I started climbing. The ladder wasn't to tall, but it wasn't very short ether. It kept swaying from side to side, everytime I moved, but I kept going. I wanted to continue beating Star, and that meant climbing faster then her. The ladder continued to sway, and pieces of rope started breaking but I kept going, and sooner rather then later I got to the top. I smirked and started going down again, this time counted. When I reached the ground again,my time was announced. 1 minute 30 seconds. Faster then Star and Alex, but slower then Morgon.

Finally after everyone went, it was announced that Morgon won, big surprise. After that everyone trained separately for the rest of the day. This is day 4 of training. Tomorrow's the last day. Then our mentors get to train us for the day. Then the interviews. Everything seemed so real, being so close to the games and all. It was kind of scary, but exciting. The more I trained the more I felt like getting into the arena and killing Star. Right now I would do anything to kill her. I hated her so much, I have a special place in my heart just for hatred and she takes up all of it. I just want her gone. I know its a bad thing to want someone dead, but I'm a career, its how I work. Want people dead, kill them, train, want someone else dead. Its a never end cycle of hate.

When the training ended we went back to our floors. We got to our floor and I walked straight to my room. I would just be sitting around in a boring silence. It's been that way since Sycamore got back. Quiet an d boring. After a couple hours there was a knock on my door. I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Sycamore poke his head through the door, frightened and shaking.

"Um, M-m-mr... Mr. Cly-Clyde would like to, to, to... He would like to talk to you!" Sycamore squeaked pulling his headed back out of my room and running back to the other. I frowned wondering what he wanted. Then stood up and put my book down. Grabbing my shoes I pulled them onto my feet and walked to the elevator.

I got in and it went down to the floor I assumed he was on. No one actually did tell me where he was. I wondered why he'd want to talk to me now, at this time. The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. I walked out and started towards his office. Why in the world would he want to talk to me? I haven't seen him since, well since the opening ceremonies. Maybe he just wants my some advice on the interview dress. Yeah, that's probably it. My mind went back to the picture of the boy in his office, I still didn't know where I'd seen him, probably on the television or something.

I got to the first door and went through, it was empty, as I expected. Finally I got to Clyde's office. I stopped at the door, looked at it for a second and, feeling a bit like a zombie, knock.

Clyde voice came through the door, "come in." I opened the door and walked in, Clyde was sitting at his desk. 'Ah good you got my message. Jezabell there's someone here to see you.'

I looked at him for a minute confused the looked around the room, for the first time since I walked in.

My breath caught in my thought and I starred shocked.

"Hi Jezzy. It's been a while."

**Sorry if flashback is confusing the parts are taken from chapter 6 and chapter 8, I just wanted to remind everyone of the boy because he wasn't mentioned for a while. As for the district one people, well they'll be in the fanfic for a while so it just seemed good to remind people. Anyway, who do you think it is? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

_Clyde_ voice_ came through the door, "come in." I opened the door and walked in, Clyde was sitting at his desk. 'Ah good you got my message. Jezabell theres someone here to see you.'_

_I looked at him for a minute confused the looked around the room, for the first time since I walked in._

_My breath caught in my throught and I staired shocked._

_"Hi Jezzy. It's been a while."_

The boy from the picture was standing infront of me, like he had known me my whole life. He new my name, he knew what Luna called me!"Who... What!? How...How do you know my name!" I demaned in a panik.

"You don't remeber me?" He asked sounding hurt.

What does he mean 'remeber me' we've never met before! "Of course not! I don't know who the hell you are!" I screached. I know I'm not coming off to nice, but I'm horrified! How does he know me! Sure I feel like I've seen him, known him even, but I dont! And he doesn't know me!

"I should have guessed. I left when you were so young, I guess I should have known this would have happened." He said looking at Clyde, then back at me. What does he mean he left? I was really starting to get freaked out.

"Well I should let you to have some privacy." Clyde said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"No!" I said streaching my arm out infront of the door so he couldn't leave. "You will sit back down now! And stay seated! And stay quiet!" I said not looking away from the boy. "And you!" I said narrowing my eyes at the boy. "Will start explaining who you are and how you know me!"

"Trying to take control of situations like you did when you were younger, you haven't changed a bit." He said, "and by the looks of it you still hate surprises." He chuckled a bit, as if as it was some sort of inside joke.

"Will. You. Stop. Acting. Like . You. Know. Me!" I shouted, furious and starting to regret ever coming down here. "Will you just start explainin! One of you start Explaining!" I said still not taking my eyes of off him, and moving my hand so I was pointing at Clyde.

There was a silance for a minute then the boy sighed and started. "My names Jace. I used to live in district 2. Then I ran away." This shocked me. I had heard my mom whispering about dimwhits who ran off, but never any that lived. "And well, Jezzy-"

I cut him off. "Dont. Don't call me that."

"Sorry." He mummbled. "Well Jezabell, I ran away from a family with an abusive father and a mother who just sat and watched. I also had a younger sister, one year younger then me. Her name was Jezabell. Jezabell Miller." My eyes widened and I felt a way that resembeled how I felt when my name was called on reaping day. "At the time I was 4, so she was 3. That was eleven years ago. I ran away, leaving my sister, my 3 year old sister to face the family, that no one at her age could have faced. And then eleven years later, I saw her. On the tv. I say my baby sister, walking to the reaping holding the hand of someone much younger then her. She had become the older sibling. And then I saw the terror in her eyes as she was reaped." My eyes stayed wide as I realised what he was implying, dreading that he might actually say it. "Jezabell, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I- I'm your brother."

He said it. He said it but I wont beleive it, I can't beleive it. "No." I said. "Thats not true. Your lying. It's not true."

"Jezabell it is." Clyde spoke.

"You," I said take my eyes off of 'Jace' and looking at Clyde, "don't talk! I'm am just as pissed at you! Why would you think I would want to hear all these pathetic lies!"

"I though you knew from the photo you were looking at..." He said quietly.

"Shut up!" I told Clyde, the looked back at the boy. "And you! You are horrible! Thinking I'm stupid enough to beleive these lies!" But somewhere inside me a door opened, and I had a small feeling it was. But only a small one.

"But it is true. I don't know how you feel right now but I do know you. Jezabell, I'm your brother. I went through the same pain our father-"

"That man is _not_ my father!" I hissed at him, narrowing my eyes again.

"Why don't you beleive me?" He asked, sounding more hurt then he did before.

"Because..." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Because? Because why? Because its a surprise and you don't like surprises! Just tell me why! I'm your brother! Why don't you beleive me?" He asked, a tinge of frustration in his voice.

"Because! Because no one in my family is so cowardly as to run away!" I shouted at him.

He stepped back, "I am not a coward! If you were in my spot you would have done the same!"

"I was! I was in 'your spot'! But I stayed! I didn't run away like a coward! I didn't leave anyone! I didn't run away! Like _you_!" I shouted at him furious. I remebered now. All my memories were fluding back. "You left. You left me. You left me all alone, after I bagged you to stay. After I bagged you to take me with you! You left me to those _canibals_! And you didn't even flintch!" He didn't speack, so I continued. "And because of that," I said my hate for him boiling up. "Because of that, to me you are _nothing_. Nothing but a worthless peice of _scum_." I said comming to an end.

I turned around and walked out of the door.

**The boy in the photo is now reveiled! Thanks for reading and I'll post the next one on the weekend.**


End file.
